


Rose x Kanaya [Baby Fever]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [60]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Exophilia, F/F, Ficlet, Impregnation Fantasy, Trying For A Baby, Xenophilia, partialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:early stages of the survivors of the game rebuilding a society and testing if troll and human genes are naturally compatible. CAN hybrid children happen without ectobiology
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 2





	Rose x Kanaya [Baby Fever]

At first, it's a joke. Harmless, coming up in the midst of figuring out how to populate the world evenly between trolls and humans. "If they mesh with ectobiology, who's sayin' they can't mesh naturally?" Roxy posited while plunking about on the ectobiology machine's keys to isolate DNA strains from all reaches of the known universe. (It'd be insane to populate the Prize with only a handful of donors, or so she claimed.) It was harmless, something that made Karkat flush and splutter.

But she hasn't stopped thinking about it.

Kanaya catches herself in the thought again and again, eyes dragged unwittingly to the curves of her wife's body. Alternians have a natural inclination towards round shapes, or so her schoolfeeding insisted, because of the association with the Mother Grub. Is it a jadeblood's curse to be so beholden with the concept of birth and slurry that she can't stop staring at Rose's soft belly, picturing it heavy, full?

She's so impossibly lucky to have a partner capable of perceiving knowledge meant for her. Because it's late into the morning when Rose rolls over in her arms to affix her rainbowdrinker with a calm stare. She asks what's on Kanaya's mind. It all comes tumbling out. Roxy's joke, the way it rooted itself in her soul, the tight clench in her body at the thought of Rose thick with child...

"I'm glad you understand." Said so sweetly, so gently, a hand resting on her jaw and guiding the other to rest on Rose's soft belly. Kanaya imagines it round and taut, swollen with... eggs? With live young? She shivers. "Because I've wanted to try for a baby ever since I realized it might be possible. I want to brood for you, darling."

Nothing has ever made Kanaya unsheathe so quickly before.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/629793261478887424/early-stages-of-the-survivors-of-the-game)


End file.
